Many individuals and Americans in particular have a special fondness for automobiles and other vehicles. For memorial and nostalgia reasons, they often maintain a picture collection of all the vehicles they have owned. The present invention addresses this desire of individuals to memorialize purchases of manufactured products and in particular to memorialize the purchase of vehicles by providing individuals with replicas of the purchased vehicles.
Pursuant to an exemplary embodiment, there is provided a method of providing a purchaser of a product with a replica portraying the product. The method includes the steps receiving information from which visible features of the product purchased by the purchaser may be obtained, and causing a replica which portrays the product and at least a portion of the visible features of the product to be transferred to the purchaser.
Pursuant to another embodiment, there is provided a method of providing purchasers of vehicles with replicas portraying the vehicles purchased. The method includes the step of receiving make, model, and at least one other visible feature of a vehicle purchased by a purchaser and receiving information about an owner of the vehicle purchased. Another step of the method includes generating, based upon the make of the vehicle, the model of the vehicle, and the information of the owner, a certificate of ownership that links the owner with a replica portraying the make, the model, and the at least one other visible feature of the vehicle purchased by the purchaser. The method also includes the step of causing the replica and the certificate of ownership to be transferred to the owner.
Pursuant to another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a registrar computing device that receives make, model, and at least one other visible feature of a vehicle purchased by a purchaser and information about an owner of the vehicle purchased. The registrar computing device also causes a certificate of ownership to be generated that links the owner with a replica portraying the make, the model, and the at least one other visible feature of the vehicle purchased by the purchaser. The registrar computing device also causes the replica and the certificate of ownership to be transferred to the owner.